Generally, a light assembly comprises at least one movable member; a lighting unit for generating a light beam; at least one electric motor to move the at least one movable member; and at least one driving circuit of the electric motor to drive the electric motor. The movable member can be defined by the head of the light assembly that houses the lighting unit and that is moved by two electric motors, one for the pan movement and another for the tilt movement; or it can be defined by another element housed inside the head and movable with respect to the head, e.g. the zoom lens housed in the projector head and movable with respect to the lighting unit. Usually, a light assembly comprises a plurality of movable members, for example of the aforesaid type.
When the light assembly is not in use, it can be damaged due to the unwanted movements of the movable members. For example, collisions may occur between the head and objects outside of the light assembly or against other fixed parts of the light assembly. The movable members housed inside the head, e.g. the zoom lens, can be damaged due to unwanted movements that cause collisions between said movable members and other components housed in the head.
In the known art, mechanical braking systems are known to lock the movable members of the light assembly in a certain position. Unfortunately, these braking systems have the disadvantage of being very heavy and expensive.